La fille
by Akuma664
Summary: Quand deux bakas essaient de construire une table toute simple... Et que la crème chantilly s'en mêle! Sasunaru! D


_**Voilà une tite fic que j'ai écrite sans trop me forcer. C'est le cas de le dire, alors ne chialez pas. Comme je l'avais mise sur un blog, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le mette aussi ici. C'est OOC, mais ça change rien quand on est mordues de Sasunaru-Narusasu comme moi et mes amies... **XD** Alors, prenez ça légèrement et riez aux conneries qui vous touchent (et celles qui vous touchent pas lol). Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes qui ne m'ont pas frappé... (parce que ça frappe des fautes! çç) **_

**_Quelques réponses aux reviews; _**

Merci à notre Hitto-sama qui a un talent fou pour dire ce que l'on fait de mal et qui me pousse à être moins poche! XD Et si c'était pas elle, il y en aurait d'autres du même style! lol Et remerçions-la de me dire plusieurs erreurs d'orthographe que je m'empresse de corriger, à son grand désespoir...

Merci aussi à sasuna-chan qui fait une parfaite revieweuse! D

Et désolé, il n'y aura pas de suite, mais je prévois d'autes histoires du même genre pour ceux qui aiment délirer avec le sasunaru- narusasu...

**_Bonne lecture! _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**La "fille"**___

Naruto et Sasuke _**é**__**taient chez eux, habitants ensembles depuis plusieurs mois. L'appartement **__**é**__**tait inhabituellement bordélique, connaissant la propret**__**é**__** infinie de l'Uchiwa. Il y avait des visses et des outils un peu partout. Un cri d'**__**é**__**nervement retentit dans la cuisine. C'**__**é**__**tait Sasuke qui semblait vouloir, tout **__**à**__** coup, tout jeter par la fen**__**ê**__**tre. Celui-ci **__**é**__**tait assis en indien (ce qui veut dire qu'il croise les jambes comme on croise les bras), par terre. Le blond lui tendait un pamphlet inscrit dessus; "Manuel de construction de la table de luxe **__**é**__**dition Campaire". **_

- Mais tiens! Tu comprendrais peut-_**ê**__**tre! cria le blond exasp**__**é**__**r**__**é**__**. **_

- J'ai pas besoin de manuel, j'y arrive tr_**è**__**s bien! s'exclama le brun en **__**é**__**tripant son tourne-visse. **_

- C'est pas ce que mes yeux me disent... ricana l'Uzumaki en prenant ses distances devant l'aura meurtri_**è**__**re de son amoureux. **_

En fait, cette fameuse table ressemblait plus _**à**__** un flamant-rose qu'autre chose... Sasuke devait admettre que quelque chose clochait. **_

- Et puis, c'est un truc de fille de faire _**ç**__**a avec le manuel! **_

- Oh c'est vrai! Monsieur Uchiwa est trop fier!

- T'as qu'_**à**__** lire, toi! C'est toi la fille! **_

- KOI!!! cria Naruto indigni_**é**__**. **_

- Ben, c'est toi qui prend, non?! Baka!

- Je ne suis pas la fille et je ne suis pas un baka, abruti!

- Oui, t'es la fille, Usuratonkachi!

- Ouais! Eh bien, tu vas te passer du joli petit cul de ta poulette, ce soir!

Sasuke s'arr_**ê**__**ta soudainement et regarda le blond qui fit volte-face, ferma les yeux et croisa les bras en signe de boudement, assis par terre. L'Uchiwa r**__**é**__**fl**__**é**__**chit m**__**é**__**thodiquement. **_

- Excuse-moi, Naruto... finit-il par susurer en ravalant toute sa fiert_**é**__**. **_

- Hmpf! fit le blond en faisant la moue.

C'_**é**__**tait que s'excuser ne suffisait pas. L'Uchiwa se t**__**û**__**t une deuxi**__**è**__**me fois. Un sourire perver se hissa au coin de ses l**__**è**__**vres. Il rempa **__**à**__** quatre pattes pour rejoindre l'oreille de Naruto. Il chuchota et la moue du blond disparue. Il se risqua **__**à**__** jeter un coup d'oeil **__**à**__** Sasuke, puis au réfrigérateur, au fond de la pi**__**è**__**ce. Son regard retourna contempler les yeux du brun. **_

- C'est vrai, tu en as achet_**é**__**? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine si c'**__**é**__**tait un pi**__**è**__**ge ou non. **_

Sasuke fit oui de la t_**ê**__**te. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux pr**__**é**__**dateurs fixaient le blond d'une fa**__**ç**__**ons sexy et perver. Il savait que le ventre de ce baka l'ach**__**è**__**verait. Le blond se pr**__**é**__**cipita vers la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortit un contenant plein de cr**__**è**__**me chantillie, tout en gloussant. Un instant, Naruto regarda la pi**__**è**__**ce. **_

- Sasuka, baka! On a pas encore de table pour manger! cria-t-il en l'accusant d'un index.

- _**Ç**__**a ne se mange pas comme **__**ç**__**a, dobe... **_

Sasuke se leva, empoigna la main du blond et se pr_**é**__**cipita dans leur chambre. Naruto rougit et ricana, se laissant faire. Tant pis pour ce qu'il avait dit plus t**__**ô**__**t. Il s'**__**é**__**tait excus**__**é**__**! C'**__**é**__**tait **__**ç**__**a l'important, non? ;)**_


End file.
